1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to power management of memory devices in data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems are systems that manipulate, process, and store data and are notorious within the art. Personal computer systems, and their associated subsystems, constitute well known examples of data processing systems.
Personal computer systems typically utilize memory devices. One type of memory device so utilized is known in the art as RAMBUS Dynamic Random Access Memory, or RDRAM. RDRAM is a proprietary type of computer memory developed by Rambus, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., and has been adopted for use by Intel Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif.
Operation of RDRAM computer memory devices consumes considerable amounts of power and produces considerable amounts of heat. In many data processing systems (e.g., portable computer systems such as notebook and subnotebook computer systems) power and heat management constitute significant design concerns. These power and heat management design concerns have been recognized by RDRAM designers and developers, and thus the RDRAM specification provides defined power management polices.
The inventor named herein has discovered, and such discovery forms part of the inventive content described herein, that RDRAM power management policies can be used in conjunction with defined user scenarios in order to provide specific users with near-optimum power management and performance.
The inventors named herein have devised a method and related computer system that allow power management policies can be used in conjunction with defined user scenarios in order to provide specific users with near-optimum power management and performance.
In one embodiment, a method and related computer system allow recalling at least one memory pooling profile, in response to user input, and pooling data processing system memory devices in response to the at least one memory pooling profile.
The foregoing is a summary and thus contains, by necessity, simplifications, generalizations and omissions of detail; consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the summary is illustrative only and is not intended to be in any way limiting. Other aspects, inventive features, and advantages of the present invention, as defined solely by the claims, will become apparent in the non-limiting detailed description set forth below.